


michael 2

by romanticalgirl



Series: December Ficlets 2007 [46]
Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 13:32:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 11-23-07</p>
    </blockquote>





	michael 2

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 11-23-07

Michael doesn’t know the song, only remembers the words - Ain’t no sin to be glad you’re alive. He’s spent his life living by them, remembering them when it seems like he’s on the receiving end of someone else’s good luck. He’s good at what he does, but that doesn’t mean that he’s not keenly aware that sometimes you just have to hope the cards fall in your favor.

Since he’s been burned, luck hasn’t been on his side. Nothing’s been on his side except for Sam and Fiona and his family, and he’s pretty sure that’s supposed to be a good thing, but instead he spends his time worrying what else is going to go wrong. It’s the law of averages, he’s found. It all balances out in the end, but in the meantime, it’s one hell of a bitch.

That’s not why he helps people. He helps people to stay solvent, to give him the time and the means to figure out who burned him and why. If there’s some karmic benefit to it, he’ll take it in stride, but he’s not trying to be the good guy here any more than he is one of the good guys by definition. 

Was. 

Someone changed his definitions on him.

Still, Michael has a mission and he doesn’t like leaving things unfinished, undone. He’s long since realized it’s good to be alive. Now he just has to make damn sure he stays that way.


End file.
